epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Icecream Slime
The Icecream Slime is a foe and a summon in . Icecream Slimes are primarily found in the Frozen Valley. It is a member of the Slimes enemy group. Appearance All of the Icecream Slimes are essentially a dollop of apparently bubblegum ice cream and all share a set of black beady eyes and the same slime smile. The first variant of the Icecream Slime is pink with a stick of what appears to be chocolate on its side and a flat-bottom icecream cone on top of it. The second variant is minty green instead of pink, and has two sticks of chocolate on it. It also has a small, triangular cone on its head. The third variant is pale blue, with what seems to be another dollop of a white material (possibly more ice cream or whipped cream) on top of it. It has two sticks coming out from the top of it, and unlike the others types lacks a cone. Overview Icecream Slimes are weak foes which act as little more than a nuisance to the party. They have a small array of attacks, which can potentially inflict and . A bit more worryingly, on harder difficulties an Icecream Slime can land , effectively using up a party member's turn. That said, all of these attacks are low power, and except for Chill, all their status infliction rates are also very low. Ultimately, Icecream Slimes are not particularly dangerous foes, and can be dealt with easily when left alone. However, when paired with stronger foes they can worsen the situation considerably. Defensively speaking, Icecream Slimes absorb and resist , but are weak to , and especially . In terms of status conditions, Icecream Slimes have no resistances but are very vulnerable to and . Statistics Attacks and Abilities Hungry on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack2 = Jump & Back |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 13 |Type2 = Physical |Element2 = Ice |Element%2 = 20% |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Gets 10% chance of 1x Hungry on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Wafer |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 30/2 |Type3 = Physical |Element3 = None |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Attack4 = Sudden Frost |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 25 |Type4 = Magical |Element4 = Ice |Element%4 = 100% |StatusIcon4 = |StatusChance4 = 100% |StatusStrength4 = 2x |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Attack5 = Spit |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 16 |Type5 = Physical |Element5 = Ice |Element%5 = 20% |StatusIcon5 = |StatusChance5 = 10% |StatusStrength5 = 1x |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Notes5 = Status chance increased to 30% on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic Action ''' * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Surrender; * If Berserked → Jump & Back; * If Syphoned → Jump & Dissolve; * Otherwise → Jump & Back (1/5), Jump & Dissolve (1/5), Wafer (1/5), Sudden Frost (1/5), Spit (1/5). '''Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 100% and not Syphoned → Wafer (1/2), Sudden Frost (1/2). Additionally, if any front line player has equipment that scares Slimes, the Icecream Slime will immediately Surrender and Flee on their turn. Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Trivia * After completing Izumi's quest in the Greenwood Village, three Icecream Slimes with 9999999 health will appear in her map zone. These are very useful for the 10 million damage medal. ** These slimes are level 20, have 2 Hit2HP, and 100% resistance to Instant Death. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes